


Moonflower Sanguine

by DaturaMoon



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: F/M, Hemlock grove story, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Amelia is the new witch in town. Her life changes forever when she unexpectedly befriends an Upir and a Wolf. What adventures and upsets would this supernatural union bring? How would her previously nomadic life with her mother effect life in their new town? How would a town without witches change one one finally arrives?
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes and Warnings: Adult content, 18+. If you watched the show you know the themes, all will apply here. Warnings will be added as chapters progress.

CHAPTER 1: A NEW TOWN 

This town felt more like a punishment than a refuge. Amelia understood why they were here, but that didn't make it easier. Hemlock Grove was a small town in PA; a big adjustment from the last three months in New York City.They moved around a lot, it was the story of their lives, but shit really hit the fan this year. The trouble started before NY though, her mother had stepped into some deep shit with some vampires and witches. She took part in a powerful and controversial spell, that same spell being the reason they were in danger and left New Orleans. 

So her mother packed them up, leaving New Orleans and taking them on the road. After 6 months and three locations, they were now putting down temporary roots in PA, thanks to the help of an old family friend.That family friend was Lara Newman. Years ago, while attending the University of Louisiana, Lana got herself in the middle of a situation with the vampires. She sought the help of a witch, that witch being Amelia's mother, Gina St John. Lara was a Hemlock Grove native and one of those, not-a-witch but close to one types. That day, long ago when Gina saved her, a friendship was cemented. 

Fast forward to now, Lara was happily settled back in Hemlock Grove and leading the Folklore and Ancient studies department at the local university. Lara was key to helping Amelia and Gina transition so quickly, especially just a week before school started. After all the craziness of the last two years, Gina wanted Amelia to have at least one year of calm. To be a normal senior for a little while. Lara had two homes, the one she shared with her partner and another smaller quaint home, previously owned by her now-deceased parents. 

Lara told them everything they needed to know, most importantly that Hemlock Grove had two vampires, Upirs to be exact. Upirs are native vampires to Ukraine, a type of vampire they knew the least about, and never met. Lara also warned them the house, if they wanted it was outside of the center of town, near the Godfrey mansion. They moved into the house anyway.   
Lara warned them they would attract attention, it had been many decades since witches lived in town; there would be curiosity and questions. Lucky for them, most of the town was lacking that extra intuitive eye. Most likely, they would only be seen as the new family. Gina planned to stay low key anyway, she wasn't too worried about it; this put Amelia at ease.

The 7 days leading up the first day of school were calm, filled with making the home their own, and learning what's-what and how to get where. They had one car between them. Gina would start work at the university the same week school started. Amelia would have to take the bus, but she invested in a bike as well. It seemed easy enough, they only had to do a few things here to lay low: 1. Don't do magic in public 2. Stay away from the Godfreys. Simple rules Amelia felt confident she could abide by. 

But as the first day of school neared, the nightmares started. Strange, abstract, nightmares filled with symbols, snakes, and blood. Was this due to the close proximity to the Godfreys, who they have yet to meet? Or, was it the town itself?


	2. First Day of School

Pulling up to the school, Amelia stepped off her bike and locked it to the ramp. She quickly noticed the number of unchained bikes, she thought, I'm definitely not in New York anymore. Once she double-checked the lock was secure, she reached for the volume control on her earphones, turning the music up louder. 

Her heart was racing, she was anything but comfortable. Sure, there were other kids like her, but that wasn't the source of her anxiety; it was her witch blood. Amelia attracted more attention than the average person because of this. Amelia nibbled on her lower lip, staring blankly at the school sign; Hemlock Grove High School. Her anxiety started building again until the next song played, washing a calm over her. Music was therapy, her playlists were very carefully curated. 

This town don't feel mine  
I'm fast to get away, far  
(Song: Be Quiet and Drive by The Deftones) 

Taking a deep breath she started up the stairs, thinking to herself “I've done this before. If anyone can survive this it's me. You got this, let them stare.” She straightened her shoulders and ascended the stairs entering the school.

…...

The first part of the day was a breeze, she sat in the back of her classes, scribbling in her notebook. Her mom and her had moved so much she no longer was invested in getting the hang of things or pretending to pay attention. Some people initiated conversation, others just looked and talked among themselves; it was the typical first day for the new kid. All except for two things. The knot in her stomach all day and the random gossip she overheard about some werewolf kid. This she found interesting.

Soon it was lunchtime, since she was too nervous to eat breakfast, her stomach was now a grumbling mess. Amelia decided at the start of the day she would find a spot under a tree to eat her lunch. As she turned down the hall, in the direction of the yard, she felt a strong chill come over her. The hair on her arms stood up on end and her heartbeat sped up. A deep heat started to rise in her body. Unsure of the source of these reactions she focused on the group of kids in front of her as they neared the open double doors to the outside. 

The group fanned out as the outside flooded in. One of them held the doors open for her, after thanking him Amelia was hit by the heat again; this time it was stronger. Following her instincts, she looked left, her chestnut brown eyes fell onto a pair of green ones. The air caught in her throat, lips parted gently, as the alluring stranger stared into her soul. Despite his sitting position, it was obvious he was tall, very tall. Hauntingly handsome, yet a darkness seeped off of him; something forbidden and dangerous. A cold chill and hot passion vibrated off of him, Oh my god, she thought, That's him. 

Amelia had seen photos of the Godfreys, in-fact she recognized Shelly in the hall earlier. However, the photo did not convey the full magnetism of this guy. Roman was almost otherworldly in person, something she knew was steeped in truth, she could feel it in her bones. Somehow, she walked passed him, heading to the farthest spot from all the crowds. She was thankful, unsure of how long she could hold such a gaze anyway. The way the cigarette lingered between his lips, and between his slender fingers, causing even deeper sensations in her. 

Even when she could no longer see him, she could feel him; his eyes still burning into her, following her closely. Once Amelia reached her spot, the heat lifted, she turned to see he was gone. Sitting on the ground, she pulled out her lunch and ear phones. The brief encounter haunting her, a spell cast between two souls. After one bite of her sandwich she gave in, googling Roman Godfrey. 

Her heart fluttered as she searched, she felt a mix of excitement and fear. Amelia had never been as drawn to anyone as she was him, even in those few seconds. Of course he was one of the two people she had to stay away from. Maybe, she thought, Hemlock Grove wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
